


May the Masquerade Be With You Part 2

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, In Vino Veritas, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione makes a deal with Palpatine.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	May the Masquerade Be With You Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll for 5/9/20. I picked the trope In Vino Veritas and pairing Hermione/Sheev Palpatine. This is a continuation from part 1 story.
> 
> I'm also full filling one of the Hermione Haven's Bingo Squares- "A surprise to be sure but a welcome one." (Palpatine)
> 
> I used grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"Are you sure I won't be any trouble? I'm not registered here…" Hermione's voice trailed off as Sheev raised a finger to silence her.

"A surprise to be sure it will be a welcomed one. It would be a pleasure to draw up your papers and any necessary form of ID you need."

"And that won't get you into trouble?"

Sheev sighed, he felt the unsureness in this young woman. The pull towards her was great, and he wants to investigate this soon. _Perhaps after the Masquerade. The night is young after all._ he mused as he gathered Hermione's new id card and all the necessary information she would need as his latest intern.

"I'm flattered." Hermione read over the papers and glanced up at him.

"You need a cover story, my dear. And I am in dire need of a new assistant. Since you seem to know me so well."

Hermione blushed. "Well…" she explained how and why to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He was shocked, to say the least, that her people would portray him as a villain.

Sheev delved into Hermione's mind and saw that she harbored a crush on him. He smirked inwardly. 

The door chime, "Ah, your costume has arrived, my dear." He handed her the package, and Hermione eagerly went to the bedroom to change.

Sheev didn't have to wait too long before Hermione emerged, revealing to be one of Padme's handmaiden's. She was wearing a burgundy crushed velvet robe, hood up, and mask to complete the outfit. "Perfect, my dear!"

\--------------------------------------

Once at the Masquerade, Hermione was beginning to feel overwhelmed. _So many people, aliens…"_ her thoughts trailed off as the Chancellor's arm wrap tighter around her to steady her.

"Let's get you something to drink. Shall we?" as he ushered her over to the beverage table. Ignoring the stares from Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala.

"I wonder who is that with him?" Padme whispered fervently to Anakin and Obi-wan. She was worried about the Supreme Chancellor.

"I'll go and investigate. Anakin stay here with the Senator, please," Obi-wan implored his young apprentice.

"Yes, Master."

Hermione hoped that the liquid courage would settle her nerves. She sipped on the refreshing wine and watched Sheev sipping on his.

"This is delicious! Where is it from exactly?" she whispered to him.

"From Naboo. I have cleared my schedule to show you my homeworld." He whispered back, watching Master Kenobi walking towards them.

She beamed at Sheev unawares of Obi-Wan studying the pair.

"Master Kenobi. This is a pleasant surprise! May I present my new aide, Lady Hermione Granger. She just arrived here."

They shook hands, "A pleasure Lady Granger. Are you feeling all right?"

"Just a little peckish for some food, Master Jedi." Hermione murmured, trying to keep her concentration firm.

She felt Sheev's hand on her back, trying to help her out. Hermione was also feeling the wine flowing in her veins after a third glass.

"I think that's enough, my dear," Sheev noticed her pout as he denied her the fourth Blossom wine.

"If you'll excuse us, Master Kenobi, Lady Granger had a long exhausting day. I bid you good night." Sheev politely told Obi-Wan as he escorted Hermione out into his private car.

"But, you'll miss out on the dancing! I love to dance!" Hermione exclaimed before trying to kiss Sheev.

Sheev sighed, "It's the wine talking Hermione. You'll need to take a nice, relaxing hot bath…"

"Only if you'll join me." She stared firmly into his eyes with her arms crossed.

Hermione wondered how Sheev controlled the amount of alcohol in his veins. "Practice, my dear."

She blinked. "Are you a skilled Legillemens?"

Sheev asked, "What is Legillemens?"

"On my planet, it's a person who is an exceptional skill at reading other people's minds."

"Yes, I'm very exceptional at that."

"What else? Can you teach me?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Back at his private chambers, Sheev listened to the water running in the shower as he fingered his hot, heavy robes. _Damn it all._

With one swift move of removing his clothes, he joined Hermione in the shower. "I thought you wouldn't…" her voice trailed off as he kissed her.

"I'll show you what I'm capable of doing at night as well as during the day, my love. The pull was too great to ignore."

"You've felt it as well? I wonder if that's what brought me here, to you." She gasped as he thrust upwards into her. They settled into a rhythm they liked as Hermione felt the cold, shower wall cool her hot body.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, she found out how virile he was as they progressed from the shower to his bed.

"How did we." Her mind wonder as they kissed.

"Speed is a great asset in Sith and Jedi. I will teach you this also if you pledge yourself to me."

"And your other apprentices?"

"First and foremost, you will be my empress. I have plans laid out; you will have to trust me, Hermione."

They orgasmed hard together, panting as both of them regain their breath. Hermione snuggled close to him, "Since you were my first contact here in Coruscant. I will help you."


End file.
